Expect the Unexpected
by Blade Liger Knight
Summary: What if Sheena got pregnant a short time before the end game events? How would that effect the decisions Zelos would have to face, or more importantly, the outcome of the world's salvation? One-shot. Bigger summery inside. Sheelos, obviously...


**- Expect the Unexpected -**

**Disclaimer: Psha! If I owned ToS then do you honestly think I'd be writing a "What if" one-shot on fanfiction? Hardly... I also do not own the title, I do believe the first time I ever heard it was from Kero in Card Captors... And it seemed to fit this idea well, so yeah...**

Summery: What if Sheena got pregnant a short time before the end game events? How would that effect the decisions Zelos would have to face, or more importantly, the outcome of the world's salvation? He would still have to go through with his fake betrayal in order for Lloyd to wield the Eternal Sword, but what if the redhead was unable to go through with the plan when Sheena confesses her vulnerable state to him, would he even be able to risk leaving her side?

AN: God this is embarrassing... Lol, I bet most of you are like: "What the _**hell**_ are you doing Liger? This is completely out of your jurisdiction!" Heh, well truth be told, this was just a strange idea I had one day, I'm not sure what spawned it. I almost can't believe I'm posting it, or that I spent roughly 20 hours editing it... It's just one of three story ideas I had for Sheelos in-between writing FfA. I'm sure this thing has many flaws, I wanted to rewrite the start and make it better, but after 20 hours I started to feel like FfA was getting neglected, so... With that said, read onward! And I hope it's purpose serves as nothing more than a bit of laughter. XP

---

In a secluded spot near a stream among a nameless forest, Sheena sat alone and watched placidly as the water flowed in front of her. The feel of the grass beneath her and the soothing sound of the coursing stream and chirping birds above did little to ease her mind.

"_Damn!"_ was her initial response after admitting reality to herself. But it was more of a _"what the hell!"_ sort of reaction when the urges to heave first began a few days ago.

How could she have been so careless, so... stupid?! This was no time to be pregnant! By the spirits, they were so close to saving the world, well, she didn't _know_ they were close, but it was implied. They would be heading to Derris Kharlan soon, if that didn't hint at the climax of their journey, Sheena didn't know what did.

She didn't want to think about all the probabilities this would cause, for both herself, and the people around her. The knowledge itself was staggering enough, but what about all the people that were counting on her? Her immediate companions would no doubt be concerned, surprised, and appalled at worst, but when it came to her position in Mizuho... A shudder and a hand to her forehead banished the thought. That punishment was better left to be contemplated later.

Some snapping twigs and rustling leaves on the forest floor alerted her to a visitor and she shot to a standing position, if anyone saw her in such a weakened state they would most surely know something was wrong. That fact alone was gnawing at her nerves, and she hadn't a clue as to how she could help that matter aside from confiding in at least one person. The question was, who?

All of the younger members of the group were out of the question. They had enough to worry about as it was, especially Lloyd, what with all the recent events, it was a wonder he was even able to stay sane.

As Sheena gave a quick mental scan over the last remaining members of the group, she hoped she would be able to make a decision before the newcomer stepped out into the open. Raine would most likely be willing to offer her support, but would also no doubt add a few critical reprimands to go along with it. Regal would be fairly easy to confide in but he tended to keep to himself, and although he would help to a point, at the same time he would urge her to tell the others.

Coincidentally, the most obvious choice was coming towards her now, in the form of a white and pink clad swordsman.

"Oy, Sheena!" Zelos called as he crossed over to her. "Me and Collete were gettin' worried. You've been gone all morning, and it's nearly past lunch time, we thought you got lost."

"I'm..." Sheena paused as another wave of nausea passed over, according to her stomach, the very thought of food seemed to be sin. "Not hungry."

After receiving no forward warning from the ninja, Zelos politely invited himself in hugging her from behind and placing a tender kiss to her cheek. "My beautiful banshee, not hungry? You sure pick a strange time to start watching your figure." Without getting his usual quick response from her, Zelos could easily sense a disturbance, and he wasn't about to let it slide. "Alright, go on, tell me what's wrong hunny, let the great Zelos make it better."

The summoner took a tattered breath and released it along with any and all hesitation that she had been clinging to. Her only objective now was getting that first sentence out; everything after that would just have to fit together on its own.

"Zelos, I- I think I'm pregnant," Sheena muttered, turning her head away from him with an emotion she couldn't pin down, whether it be embarrassment, shame, or disgust; it was irrelevant at this point. It was bad enough that they were compromising the mission, but the fact that they weren't even married equaled into an excess of regret.

"Y-You what?" Upon immediately loosing his hold on her, Zelos nearly fell over on his face when her statement had been set to replay in his mind for about the third time, but he managed to catch himself and lean out in the hopes of gaining eye contact.

"You heard me..." It was more of an accusation rather than a statement, that was made clear when her eyes narrowed against his.

"Well, uh... Hm, that sort of changes things huh?" he stammered as he regained his stance and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

In response, Sheena set her jaw angrily. Was that as far as his surprise reached? Is this what it took to shake him? The thought nearly enraged her, even among his stuttering he managed to find his center, and what vexed her the most was that she didn't know whether she envied or loathed the quality! Sheena shook her head of the thought, it wasn't important right now anyway. "Are you kidding?! Don't say that like it's nothing! Do you even realize what this could do to my standing in Mizuho? The punishment for this is-"

"Woah, woah, hold on, I think we have more pressing matters to worry about than that, like how this is gonna effect your participation in battle, you can't-"

Sheena didn't even want to _hear_ that suggestion, whether it was true or not, giving up her place on the battlefield was out of the question, it would be like giving up here sole purpose on the journey! "But I'm the summoner, I have an important role! Both worlds, and countless people are counting on our success. I have to be able to fight!"

"...You're right," Zelos admitted hesitantly, the weight of the situation bringing about an odd soberness in him. "But we need to come to an agreement."

"What kind of agreement?" Sheena wasn't so sure she cared for his tone, it was almost as though she beheld a different person standing before her now, this man held a seriousness in his features and a concern to his eyes.

"You're going to let me take care of you, and you're not going to complain about it. Even in combat, you'll hang back and let me protect you."

"But they'll know something is wrong with me if I suddenly change my fighting style!" Sheena replied in protest, noting Zelos' voice, it did not weaken nor did it soften when he spoke, it wasn't a request nor a statement, it sounded more like an order...

"I don't care," he said, shaking his head stubbornly. "We'll make up some excuse if we have to."

Sheena sighed, looked away, and nodded her consent, she couldn't argue with him, he was right; it was probably the only way. Upon glancing back to him, she noticed that his expression had changed almost instantly; the idiot she knew so well was back, with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" he asked cutely as he gathered her into his arms once more, looking down on her and grinning like mad.

Sheena flushed a few shades of red in response, what kind of question was that? "Wh-What are you talking about? Are you stupid? There's no way to know that! I'm having a hard time accepting this whole mess as it is you idiot!"

"But can't you use some sort of freaky ninja trick to find out?" His grin faded to a smirk; Making her forget unpleasant consequences seemed to be getting easier and easier lately. Even though she would start fuming now, at least she wouldn't be dwelling on the many different complications they had yet to work out. That's all he was really shooting for to begin with.

"No, I can't!" Sheena growled and forced her way out of his hold only to aim a finger at him in accusation. "And how can you even be _thinking_ about something like that? That's not even important right now!"

"Sh-Sheena, calm down, I think the others might hear you..." Seriously, with the way she was yelling Zelos thought it a miracle if Collete didn't hear her, what with her angel senses and all-

"Ugh! How did this even _happen_?!" It was as if she hadn't even heard his plea, she felt like strangling him but instead she settled for pacing around in a circle, throwing her arms in the air for emphasis when she felt it necessary.

"Sheena, darling, you mean you don't remember?"

"That's not what I meant! I meant, how could I have been so stupid?! I-" Another wave of nausea ultimately impaired the remained her of that sentence and Sheena soon found herself bent over and leaning against a nearby tree.

Zelos cringed as he cautiously drew beside her and proceeded in rubbing her back, and at least attempting to hold back any loose strands of her hair. He tried to hide his own queasiness brought on by the sound of her retching and instead forced a smile behind a joke. "I resent that remark."

"No," she corrected, turning her head to glare at him miserably. "You're the _cause_ of that remark."

"So," he started, hoping to avert his own attention elsewhere as he closed an eye and forced himself not to look away. "Am I even gonna survive this entire ordeal?"

"It's unlikely..," Sheena admitted, glancing at him darkly but quickly noted her mistake and she abruptly turned back to vomit once again over whatever unlucky bush she had chosen.

"That's what I thought..."

"What are we gonna tell the others?" Sheena asked, her voice shaky as she contemplated if the nausea had really made to subside or if her stomach was just toying with her mind.

A few moments of contemplation later and Zelos snapped his fingers with the workings of a plan."I know! How about I cook you some fish tonight and we'll just say you got food poisoning?"

Sheena blinked and thought for a moment. "You know, that's actually a pretty good idea... But do you think they'll believe it?"

"Sure they will, don't worry about it. You've got me vouching for you, if I say I believe you then they should have no reason to question it, and if they know you're not feeling up to par then you won't need to be on the front lines anymore."

"You make it sound so easy," she sighed.

"That's because it is, love." Lowering his forehead to hers, Zelos absently twirled one of her dark locks around his finger. "I'll take care of you. That's a promise."

---

That night seemed to go well enough, upon returning to the group Sheena's morning sickness had all but disappeared, though she still felt like she'd been trampled on by ogres, or at least the equivalent of some heavy monster.

Zelos and Sheena were greeted with a harmonious relief by the each member, and Collete expressed her concern, as she usually would whenever a member of the party was acting even the slightest bit off.

Trading chore shifts was an often and routine occurrence, thus no one questioned it when Zelos offered to cook dinner that night instead of Genis.

Sheena didn't know why she should even bother eating, she'd just be throwing it up in the morning anyway. But regardless of her earlier loss of appetite, she was indeed getting hungry, the thought of food had become at least a little more tolerable by now. She still had to bite her tongue to keep from gaging when the steaming barbecued fish was placed in front of her though.

She looked up from her sitting position to see that Zelos was offering it to her, his blue eyes soft with encouragement. Or was that sympathy? Sheena couldn't tell. After gulping harshly in order to steady herself, she accepted the offered dish and muttered something of an ironic gratitude.

Zelos gave a gentle smile and sat down beside her with his own meal as the rest of the group talked amongst themselves about recent events and possible solutions to them. And no one seemed to pay any mind to the ninja's unusual lack of input that night.

Sheena sighed and prepared to take in what was the fish that "supposedly" would make her sick. She didn't know how long she'd be able to keep up this act, but hopefully everything would work out after tomorrow...

---

The next morning each member of the merry little band was in for a rude awakening, aside from Regal since he had been up before the crack of dawn for his morning training sessions. No one, not even Lloyd could sleep through Sheena's hoarse retching, for she hadn't even made it very far from her bed roll before letting loose that unpleasant bodily function.

Lloyd and Genis both woke up with similar statements such as: "Ok! I'm up, I'm up!" or "Is it on me? Is it on me!?" Even Zelos had a look of dishevel after shooting upright from sleep, which was sad since he was undoubtedly a part of the whole situation.

"Sheena! What's wrong?" Collete inquired worriedly, coming to the still drowsy, yet wide awake and miserable ninja's side in seconds.

It was now or never, they'd either believe or suspect, Sheena no longer had the will nor the patience to prolong it any further. "I- I think I must have ate some bad fish last night," Sheena lied, feeling terrible as it was but only more so when faced with lying to Collete's face. The little angel was so trusting, it was agonizing to take advantage of that trust, but it seemed like the only option at present.

"Oh no!" Collete gasped, her aqua-blue eyes darted around to the others in something of horror. "Lloyd got sick on fish once, back in Iselia."

Lloyd groaned, absently gripping his stomach due to the memory. "Don't remind me, I was sick for a month!"

"Wait, so are you saying I might be sick for a whole month?" Sheena questioned in seemingly disbelief, she had to keep her own surprise unique, at least until everyone bought the excuse and moved on to other matters. She sighed inwardly, oh spirits why did she have to be so loved by everyone?

"Maybe more," Genis put in, chuckling at Lloyd's discomfort. "Dirk had a bunch of different weird remedies for Lloyd."

"Yeah and they probably didn't even work!" Lloyd spat. "I think he was just trying to make me _think_ I was getting better!"

"Yeah, maybe that's it Sheena, maybe it's all in your head. Try to think about feeling better," Collete offered cheerfully, her eagerness to help all too apparent in her clear, bright and unblemished eyes.

Sheena moaned, barely able to keep the sound inward as the boys applied their agreement. Who were they kidding? It was the best she could do just trying to contain any further outburst from her body. She paled and motioned for Collete to move away as last night's dinner, again, argued with a certain few of her insides that she didn't even know existed until recently. "...For some reason, I get the feeling it's not working guys," admitted the ninja, her eyes closed in concentration to subdue her rolling, aching mess of a stomach.

Collete stepped back and sat down on the nearest log as Sheena had directed, the girl's eyebrows furrowed, her frown authentically sad as she looked upon the healer in the group. "Professor, what should we do?"

Raine contemplated for long moments, refusing to reply even as the boys began a heated debate about numerous remedies for the summoner. Zelos had remained silent so far, and hadn't moved from his bed roll until now, when he crossed to kneel beside the sullen woman.

He spoke gentle words of encouragement and comfort to her but at the same time kept his volume adjusted so that no one except maybe Collete would hear him, and even then they had little to worry about because at that point the young blond had joined in the conversation of cures.

After a quick glance about camp, Sheena took everyone into account, none of the younger members looked suspicious, Raine didn't appear to notice their exchange either, but Regal's eyes lingered on the two for nothing more then a split second before turning his attention on the conversation as well. Sheena wondered if he suspected, or questioned the alibi. She decided not to dwell on that though. It was unlikely for him to voice his opinions unless prompted for good reason.

After phasing out of her thoughts, Sheena tried to understand to where the conversation had swerved. It seemed Genis was talking, "She can still use the summon spirits to back us up though, right?"

Raine cut in this time. "Even so, with Sheena out of commission outside of combat, that leaves all of us to pick up the slack and split up her duties between all of us-"

"I'll do it," Zelos announced as the group began debating on the chore distribution and suddenly, all was silent. "What's all... the strange looks for?"

"Did, Zelos just... volunteer to do something?" Lloyd wondered aloud, his voice wavering with uncertainty.

"Nobody move, this Zelos is an impostor!" Genis exclaimed as he readied his kendama for a fireball.

"He-hey! Hold on just a _minute_!" Zelos howled, his hands waving in the air hysterically.

Raine was already checking his temperature with a hand to his forehead. "He seems fine, maybe he _is_ an impostor..."

"Oh come on!" Zelos growled. "Is it that hard to think that I might offer to help out once in a while?"

"_Yes_!" everyone, even Sheena chorused together. Causing Zelos to send her a staggering look; she wasn't help his cause!

"Zelos, you've never volunteered to do _any_ kind of extra work, so why should we have any reason to believe that you suddenly want to start now?" Lloyd asked him, incredulity among his suspicion.

"Well because! It's for my favorite hunny! Besides, it's my fault she's sick in the first place."

"Really?" Lloyd and Collete seemed confused by this.

"Zelos!" Sheena hissed at him dangerously; he was about to blow their cover!

Zelos merely waved her warning off casually. "Yeah, I'm the one that cooked the fish, remember?"

Lloyd hesitated, puzzled by the redhead's reasoning. "Zelos, it was pure coincidence that you cooked dinner last night, it could have been any of us that cooked it and Sheena would have still gotten sick. No one's blaming you for that."

"_You wanna bet?"_ Sheena grumbled, for the most part incoherently so that only Zelos could understand her.

He likewise cringed at her statement but nonetheless managed a reply to Lloyd. "Yeah but I still feel bad, I mean maybe if I would have cooked it a little longer-"

He didn't need to say any more, he knew Presea would cut in with her plausible explanation and everyone would be forced to accept the falsehood of Sheena's sickness. "Yes, the chances of getting food poisoning from that particular breed of fish is five out of a hundred when cooked properly. When cooked incorrectly there is a fifty-fifty chance."

"Heheh, sorry Sheena, looks like I really screwed up this time," Zelos said sheepishly and knelt before her, offering an apologetic smile.

Sheena glared at him and tugged a good handful of his hair as she replied and grinning wickedly through clenched teeth. "Yeah, you _really_ did."

"Ow, ow! Not so hard, not so _hard..."_Zelos whined, feeling rather abused.

With the party's antics soon returning to normal, everyone set out to the usual routine of making breakfast as well as packing up camp and the like. With the morning chores out of the way, the eight companions set out for their next destination, whether it be a town or another night outside, no one knew for sure; it was an uncertain assurance that everyone had gotten used to by now.

As it turned out, a ride on a Rheaird was anything but helpful for an upset stomach. This became painfully apparent when Sheena stepped onto the same winged machine that Zelos had claimed to pilot. Not much more than a minute in the air and she had to tell him to land if he didn't want the back of his uniform soiled.

And so, we find our heroes trekking it across an open plain. Noishe had been more than happy to carry Sheena on his back, and it had been decided from the get go that whenever the ninja needed a break, likewise everyone would split up into their own activities. For Lloyd, Regal and Presea it was training, both Collete and Genis would be working on their studies, and Raine would no doubt have her nose buried in a book, and when it came to Zelos, well his job had long since been assigned to Sheena. He was a slave now, after all.

The routine had been established, after overcoming yet another spell of nausea, Sheena returned with Zelos to their companions and the eight friends once again set out for their destination, only this time, Regal drew a certain redhead aside with the intent of having a few words with him.

Sheena indeed noticed as the two men dropped behind, but little could effect her now. She sighed and looked around sadly at the others surrounding her. "I'm sorry guys, I'm slowing everyone down."

"Don't worry about it Sheena," Lloyd said. "Walking won't hurt us, besides, you're an important member of the team, we can't just leave you behind!"

"Yeah Sheena," Collete put in. "Look at all the times you guys had to spend rescuing me! This is nothing compared to what I've put all of you through."

Sheena nodded regrettably even as Presea added her consent on the matter. If only there was a way to go back in time and re-do an event, could even such a thing exist? No that would be silly, besides, what good would dwelling on the past do? She needed to focus on how she would get through the remainder of this journey.

"What's already happened cannot be reversed," Regal began, his tone taut and solemn. "I don't think I need to tell you that, but at the same time I feel it necessary to mention since you seem to believe no one else is aware of the situation at hand."

Zelos walked, rather uncomfortably he might add, next to the older man and blinked in something of confusion as awareness set in. "So, you know about Sheena's-"

"It was a clever effort," Regal cut in. "And you seemed to have fooled the other four, though I am uncertain about Raine's suspicions."

Zelos did not feel at ease with this conversation at _all_, he wondered if he was even meant to. "So what do you suggest we do? Tell the others?"

"That I leave entirely up to you, I don't plan to interfere with anything." The martial artist set stern eyes to Tethe'alla's chosen and then handed him a pouch of curious contents. "Those should help, they're herbs I've collected that you can make into a tea which should calm her illness somewhat." He sighed, but whether it was due to exasperation or depression, Zelos would never know. "If this is how it will be dealt with then something needs to be done in order to keep this group's objectives on course."

"Do I even want to know how you attained this knowledge?" Zelos wondered aloud, his words hinting at a humor wasted on the older man as he pocketed the small pouch. "Does Mr. President have another story to tell I wonder?"

"You should know, from where I stand there are numerous ways I could retrieve that pouch, I can think of three that would permanently put an end to any future incidents leading to Sheena's exact predicament."

"Y-You know what? You're right, I should just shut up now."

---

Much later that night, when everyone had already made for bed, aside from Regal who had been appointed first watch, and Zelos who decided he couldn't sleep and crossed to Sheena, maneuvering so that her head was resting his lap.

"This is all just a bad dream, tomorrow I'll wake up and all of it will have been a nightmare..." Sheena mumbled to no one in particular, barely stirring from Zelos' disruption as her consciousness had already led her halfway to dream land.

Zelos smiled gently down at her as he pulled her blanket up to further cover her shoulders. Stroking her hair absently, he was finally able to give some serious thought toward the pressing matters to come. Up until now things had either demanded his attention or it was simply just too noisy. Now all was quiet, and once the afternoon came around Sheena was finally stable.

There was one question etching in the back of his mind ever since Sheena's confession. When the time came, would he even be able to go through with the false betrayal? It wouldn't matter if it was all an act, it would be real from Sheena's prospective. He made a promise to her after all, and after breaking that promise, regardless of any excuse, she would most likely resent him more than he could bear to think about.

He sighed in something of defeat and dismay alike as he gazed downward to watch her peaceful slumber. Her lips slightly parted, her brows slowly releasing tension from both the day's mental and physical strain.

Maybe telling her wouldn't hurt, after all, she braved her fears and told him about her condition. Besides, she had more right to know about his involvement with Cruxis than any of the others, didn't she?

He assumed that out of everyone in the group, Sheena trusted him the most, possibly even more than Lloyd and Collete. Betraying that, even for a short time, could prove fatal in breaking down that pillar of trust they had built up throughout their time together, both before and onward of the journey.

And if he didn't tell her, she would probably feel altogether abandoned when he made to hand over Collete to Pronyma. After all, that was the plan, he had already received those instructions not too long ago. He could almost see her expression in his mind, her face contorted angrily and tense with confusion as her pretty mouth swore something entirely unfit for a lady. He smirked at the thought; Sheena was tough, she could handle anything he dished out, and would come back with twice the force.

Zelos winced when he thought about all the torturous punishments she would induce upon him after returning from his little double agent caper. Lo the stories he would have to tell their child to come.

Of course, that suggested that Zelos Wilder survived everything up until then.

---

AN: Ok listen up, if someone wants to take this story even farther and give it more depth, feel free to PM me! I will gladly hand this story over to someone if they think they can handle it. I'd like to see where this could go, but I don't feel qualified to continue it.:D


End file.
